Big Time Anubis
by Anubisman15
Summary: Part 2


**Big Time Anubis**

**Chapter 1**

The band was in the middle of a recording session. All of the sudden, Kelly came in and signaled Gustavo to come over to her. "All right dogs, I need to go, but I'll be back, just stay right here, I mean it!"

Gustavo then left. "Well, let's go" James said. Logan spoke "No, Gustavo said to stay right here." Kendall spoke "I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Let's find out" Carlos said. The four then went to listen by the door. "Ok Kelly, I was in the middle of a recording session, give me one good reason why you interrupted me!"

"This is important." "What could be more important than the band?" "Sir, she's here."

"What?" "Max dropped her off this morning, don't worry, I have her tied up in your office." "Kelly, do you realize what this means, we can not let Griffin find out about or else he's going to tell Victor and take her away."

"Don't worry Sir, everything's going to be all right." The entire band was all confused here, they had no idea what was going on and why Gustavo had a girl tied up in his office.

**Chapter 2**

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods. "Excuse me" Amber said to Mr. Bitters. "What?"

"We're here to check in." She then showed him her credit card. "Whatever."

He then put her card through the scanner. He handed them their keycard and said "Here's your room key, have a Palm Woods day." "Thank you."

The kids then walked away. Mr. Bitters pulled out his phone and called somebody. "Victor, you were right, they're here, they just checked in."

"Reginald, listen to me, you can not let those kids find Joy, agreed?" "Agreed." "Keep a good eye on those kids and never let them out of your sight, got it?"

"Got it." He then hung up.

**Chapter 3**

Logan spoke "We have to tell somebody about this!" Kendall spoke "No, we are not telling anybody about this." "Well we have to rescue that girl from Gustavo's office, whoever she is."

"What girl?" Nina asked as her and her friends approached them. "Nothing" Carlos said. "Well hello there" James said to Amber "I'm James, I'm in a band, Big Time Rush."

"And I'm not interested" Amber said. "What girl?" Patricia asked. "We're not telling you" Kendall said.

"Guys, if we want to find Joy, we have to tell them" Patricia said. "No way!" Nina said. "Who's Joy?" Logan asked.

"We might us well tell you" Amber said. The kids then explained everything to Big Time Rush. Carlos spoke "So you guys are solving some kind of mystery and have formed a secret club called Sibuna?"

"That's right, it's Anubis backwards." Kendall spoke "We think Gustavo and Kelly are hiding Joy in his office." "Gustavo's your record producer right?"

"Yes, I say we go to Rocque Records and get Joy." "We're in" Nina said. Amber covered one of her eyes and said "Sibuna."

They all covered one of their eyes and said "Sibuna." The kids then walked through the Palm Woods lobby. Mr. Bitters then called somebody.

"Victor, they're on their way to Rocque Records, you have to stop them." "I'm all ready on it." Victor then hung up and started calling Griffin.

"Arthur?" he asked. "Victor, what's going on?" "Joy's at Rocque Records, you must go there and retrieve her."

"I'm on it." Griffin then got into his limo and his driver started driving him to Rocque Records.

**Chapter 4**

While the kids were walking to Rocque Records James noticed Alfie staring at Amber. "Let me guess, you like her." "Yeah, I do, but she doesn't even know I exist."

"Young love, take it from someone who's at like, I don't know how many, but I have had a lot of girlfriends." "What should I do." "Just give it time, she'll come to you, they always do, well, at least I know that's what happens with me."

Back at Rocque Records Griffin then bumped into Gustavo in the hall. "Hello Gustavo." "What do you want Griffin?"

"You and your assistant Kelly have been working too hard, you should go take a break." "Yeah, I don't think so." "No, I mean it, you have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop."

"What?" "Nothing, just go take a break ." "No."

"What's going on?" Kelly asked as she stepped into the hallway. "Gustavo, let me in the office."

"Why?" "I think we both know why Gustavo, now let me in!" The kids then stepped into the hallway.

Kendall spoke "That's Griffin, why does he want to go into Gustavo's office." "He must be looking for Joy too, that's means he's in on it with Victor." "We have to stop him."

"Right!" they all said. "Let me in the office!" Griffin demanded. "Never!" Gustavo shouted.

"All right, you asked for it." Before he could do anything, Mick tackled Griffin to the ground. "That's where football comes in handy" he said.

Patricia opened up the door to see Joy tied up in a chair. "Joy!" She then walked over to her and untied her.

"Kelly, quick, get that girl out of her!" "I'm on it!" Kelly then grabbed Joy and started taking her away.

Gustavo spoke "I know just where to take her, take her to Hollywood Arts, hurry!" Kelly then ran downstairs and put Joy in a limousine that quickly drove away. Griffin got up and spoke "You might have won this time, but I'll be back."

He then walked away. "We lost Joy again" Patricia said. Nina spoke "Well we know where she is, she's at Hollywood Arts, it's some kind of performing arts school, I say we go there." "Right" Patricia said "You guys stay here, we'll go search for Joy, but never forget this."

She covered one of her eyes and said Sibuna. Everybody else did the same and said "Sibuna." The eight kids went back to their car to look for Joy.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
